Question: Tiffany did 55 jumping jacks in the evening. Daniel did 1 jumping jack at night. How many more jumping jacks did Tiffany do than Daniel?
Answer: Find the difference between Tiffany's jumping jacks and Daniel's jumping jacks. The difference is $55 - 1$ jumping jack. $55 - 1 = 54$.